Don't Open The Link
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: When there's a link that is told to bring the FNaF game series to life, five teenagers don't seem to believe it. But between all five of them, there seems to be one of them who is against it. What if it's real? But that's not possible. There's no way that a single link can bring blood thirsty animatronics to life, right? Don't open the link.


**This fanfic is based off of a nightmare I had about the Five Night's at Freddy's video game series.**

"So...what exactly does the link do?" I asked Dylan as he continued to drive us back to his friend's home. He had sent me a link from earlier that looked rather suspicious. I refused to open the link without him telling me what it lead to. And if you're thinking me weird for such a paranoid action, I bet you would do the same if you noticed a creepy animatronic bear staring you in the eyes in the picture right below the link. Now, I wasn't naïve. I knew what-or more specifically who-the animatronic bear was.

A popular video game that originated in August of 2014 called _Five Night's at Freddy's_ had blown up without much time after it's release, and it's popularity had only grown once one of my favorite YouTuber's, Makiplier, had played it and declared himself _The King of Five Night's at Freddy's_ after defeating the 20/20/20/20 mode and therefore completing the entire game. The game had four other follow ups that got the same amount of hype. And I was quite honestly a big fan of the entire game series, myself.

But this link...it looked rather different than any other that I have seen.

He shrugged. "It seems pretty bullshit to me of what it's _supposed_ to do." He replied.

"Well," I said in anticipation after he didn't follow up his sentence with anything else, "what is it supposed to do exactly?"

He kept his eyes on the road, staying silent, his dirty blonde hair nearly glistening in the moonlight that came through the windshield. I looked to the clock in the middle of the car, finding the time to be _9:57_. It wasn't too late, but late enough for the moon to be overhead, I suppose. "I'll explain once we get to Macey's house." He says after a while of silence. This only caused my anxiety to increase and my curiosity to rise. He knew that I was an avid FNaF fan, and that this assortment of teasing was practically torture.

I looked back at my phone and back at the link, wondering if I should let my curiosity get the better of me. It couldn't be dangerous, obviously. I mean, what could one simple link do? It was _Five Night's at Freddy's,_ what was it going to do? Give out my private information? Highly unlikely. So tapping on the link shouldn't be a problem.

But...

The more I stared at Freddy Fazbear, the more doubt grew inside of the pit of my stomach. He looked so...creepy. Like...not like normal video game, 3-D Freddy. He almost looked completely real.

And that was terrifying in itself.

It kind of made me want to click on the link even more.

Before I had the option to click on the link, however, Dylan's car pulled up into Macey's drive way revealing her two story house. The white slabbed exterior made it look rather modern and new and like it was worth way more than what her family had really paid for it. When Dylan's car came to a halt, I was quick to unbuckle and jump out of his silver pick up truck that was used for anything but what it was actually made for. The jump was a bit far, but I managed to land it, a mild pain shooting up my ankle.

"Get out alright, Mikayla?"

I gave a nod. "Mmhm, I'm good!" I called over before starting the walk up to Macey's front porch. From what I knew, she had two other friend's over, both boys. I wasn't aware of their names, except of Macey's boyfriend, Noah. The other was completely foreign to me. Dylan followed up behind me pretty closely. I took my hand and made a loose fist before gently banging it against the front door of Macey's house. Dylan and I waited outside for thirty seconds before I went to knock again. Just as my fist went to make contact with the door, the door opened causing my fist to freeze in its place to ensure that I didn't punch whoever opened the door for Dylan and I to enter.

Macey appeared behind the door, her eye's cheery and a bright smile on her face. "Sup, guys?!" She said as she stepped to the side, allowing us to enter without bumping into her. I looked to Dylan, looking to see if he had made a move to go into the house, but I only saw him move his hand towards the door.

"Ladies first."

"That includes you, you dunce," I joked as I took his offer and stepped into Macey's home, Dylan right behind. Macey laughed at my joke, while Dylan never denied the joke which only caused our laughter to grow harder. Once Macey and I both caught our breath, she showed us upstairs to her room where Noah and his friend sat, Noah on the bed, and the other boy in a bean bag chair. I gave a small wave towards Noah, smiling towards him as well. "How you doin', Noah?"

"Pretty good," He answered with a smile before placing his arm around Macey when she sat down next to him. "I don't believe that you guys have met my friend, Simon, have ya?"

I look over at who I assume is Simon before looking back at Noah. "Can't say that I have, no."

Dylan smiled and went over to Simon, bringing his fist to him in an expected return of a fist bump. "Nice to meet you, Simon," When Simon only stayed silent and made no move to return the fist bump Dylan had set up for him, Dylan retracted his fist and cleared his throat, placing his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm, uh, I'm Dylan."

Simon made no effort to respond to Dylan's introduction and just continued to stare at him, making Dylan even more uncomfortable. Dylan backs away slowly and comes closer to me in attempts to get away from Noah's friend.

"He isn't a man of words," Noah replied in response to Dylan's obvious nervousness and awkwardness. "But uh...he's super cool!" After seeing Dylan's encounter with Simon, I decided that it might be best for me to not make any attempt towards an introduction. He made a move to go sit on the opposite side of Macey that Noah was sitting on before looking to her.

"Did Dylan send you the link, too?" I questioned, playing with one of her blonde curls.

Her eyes widened in realization. "Yeah! Yeah, he did!" Macey looked back over towards Dylan in confusion. "What is that link about anyways?"

Confusion struck me. "Wait, you didn't open the link?"

"Hell nah," She responded with a vigorous shake of her head. "Have you seen the thumbnail for that? It's creepier than the actual video games, themselves." I had to agree with her there. They didn't even look remotely close to the video game versions. They looked more...realistic. Frighteningly so.

"What are you two talking about?" Noah questioned, looking at both Macey and I.

"Dylan sent us this link that has something to do with Five Night's at Freddy's, or so I assume," I looked over to Dylan to confirm my conspiracy which received a nod from him. "But the thumbnail doesn't look anything like the video games. It looks more realistic. Horrifyingly so."

"That's because they're supposed to be." Dylan piped up, leaning back against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

Macey and I both looked over at him with questioning glances. She looked at me and I looked at her before we both looked back at our friend. "What are you talking about?" Macey inquired.

"The link," Dylan begins to explain, "is supposed to make the game real. There's no pause, no escape, and if you die, you die. You have to survive from midnight to six in the morning. You die, you're dead in real life. There's no retries, no escape, no backing down once you hit that link. It rolls you right into the 'game' without a yes or no option," He said before he scoffed with a smirk, "that is...if it's even real."

I laugh nervously, looking to Macey and Noah who look as pale as a sheet. "C-C'mon, guys, there's no way in hell that that can be real. I mean...the game becoming real all based upon the click of a link? Get real, guys." But the wavering in my voice only docked down how confident I tried to sound.

"Mikayla's right," Noah spoke up, "there's no way that a video game can come to real life. Not even virtual reality can do that."

"Well," Dylan spoke as he walked closer to us, "that's what the link is _suppose_ to do. Whether it actually works...I highly doubt it."

I could see the confidence and misbelief in Macey's eyes as she let out an unshaken laugh. "Yeah! There's no way that that can be real! It's gotta be just some assortment of prank and the link just leads to some uncool YouTube video."

After a few moments of silence, Noah finally breaks it, his skin tone returned to normal and his voice full of confidence. "I say we click on it. It's gotta be some prank, and if that's the case then I definitely want to see what the link _actually_ leads to."

This caught me off guard. My hands began to tremble as I took my phone out of my pocket in order to look at the link and the thumbnail. The thumbnail looked so so so realistic. I was honestly terrified. I kind of wanted to go home at this point. "But..." I began, voice shaky and skin pale, "what if it does work?"

"Highly unlikely," Dylan said in an extremely confident tone. How was he so confident about this? "I'll bet you it's just some prank."

"C'mon," Macey said excitedly, bouncing up and down on her bed, "lets click the link!"

"I'm with Macey on this one!" Noah declared, a new look of eagerness in his eyes.

"Of course you're on Macey's side!" I protest as I stand up from the bed, a look of disbelief on my face. "You're her boyfriend! You agree to whatever she says!"

"Woah...you're actually scared about this," Dylan said slowly, noticing my extremely shaky body. Every part of me shook. From the top of my head down to my toes, I trembled. _What if it's real,_ I wondered? _What if the link is real? What if the game comes to life? What if we die? What if-_ "If you don't want to do it, we don't have to." Dylan said, placing a comforting hand against my trembling shoulder. My eyes frantically switched in between Dylan and my phone, looking at his calm face and the horrifyingly realistic thumbnail.

 _It can't be real. That's impossible._

I swallow slowly, looking in between each of my friends and my new acquaintance. All of them looked extremely calm and convinced that the link was indeed harmless. I took in a deep breath and let it out before swallowing deeply as if swallowing my fear. I closed my eyes for a moment before reopening them and looking around at everyone else. I look at Dylan and give a slight nod. "Alright. Let's do it."

Dylan and the others smile at me-save for Simon who hadn't shown a single hint of emotion since anyone had gotten here-excited to click the link to reveal whatever hoax joke the link lead to. "That's the spirit, Mikayla!" Macey cheered as they all gathered around me except for Simon who stayed seated in the bean bag chair.

Noah looked over at the rather silent boy. "Hey, Simon," He spoke, "you going to come over here and see what this does with us?"

Simon pivoted in his chair, looking at all of us for a moment before turning back towards the door the way he had been before. "If this actually does anything, I'll be surprised. But until then, I'm quite comfortable here." He uttered, taking Dylan and I by surprise. His voice sounded quite bored and perhaps a bit depressed. His messy black hair complementing his depressing nature.

Noah nodded slightly before turning back towards the circle we had created, my hand outstretched and holding my phone in the middle of the circle. "Who's going to click the link?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other before Macey, Noah, and Dylan smirked at each other and looked over at me. I began to wonder why they were giving me such weird looks before I began to put the pieces together. My eyes widened before looking down at the link. _It couldn't really happen,_ I reminded myself. _It's just a hoax._ I took in a deep breath, my finger hovering over the link before finally pressing down.

We waited...

And waited...

"It didn't even open anything." Dylan complained.

"I told you guys that it was just a joke." Macey laughed, a bit of relief in her eyes.

And then the lights fell. The room was plunged into eternal darkness, only barely illuminated by the light of my phone. I let out a gasp of shock. I heard Macey let out a yelp of surprise. "What's going on?" I asked, fear rising back up in my throat.

"Oh please," Simon spat, "it's only a circuit breaker gone out. It has to be." He said, standing from the bean bag chair and coming back over to where we were, only able to find his way over here due to my illuminated phone.

"Simon has to be right," Noah agreed, nervousness working its way up into his voice, "this is all complete and utter bullshit."

 _Riiiing...riiiing...riiiing..._

We all looked down at my phone looking at the unknown caller ID. We all looked at each other, no doubt wordlessly arguing at who was going to answer it. Finally, I pressed the answer button and put the call on speaker. Nobody on the other side of the line said anything first, so I did. "H...Hello?"

"You really shouldn't have done that."

I froze up, my heart pounding in my throat and a block of ice freezing in the pit of my stomach. The phone fell from my hand and clattered to the floor, much to the other's frustration and nervous anger.

It was the voice of the phone guy from the video game.

"This...This isn't real!" Simon growled, refusing to believe this to be reality. "This...This is just a fucking prank!" He pointed at Dylan with an accusing finger. "You! This is your doing! You're pranking us aren't you?!"

"Woah, man," Dylan said, placing his hands up in surrender, "I did no such thing, I promise! I'm not pranking anyone, I promise!"

"Like your promise matters to me!" Simon yelled.

"Hey!" Macey said, breaking up the fight as she bent down to pick up my phone. "Stop arguing! Simon, I don't think Dylan is lying. I think...I think that the link was actually functional." She stood up, my phone in her hand as she handed it over to me.

"Then...that means," I looked at my phone screen as soon as I took it from Macey, my blood freezing yet again at seeing the time, "we have to survive from midnight to six in the morning."

Noah walked over to the door of the room, opening the door ever so slowly and peeking his head out of the door. After a while, he opened the door all the way. "Come on guys," He said. "I don't see anyone...yet. Do you think we could book it to our cars?"

Simon followed up to him and also looked out the door. "It's pitch black," Simon stated quietly. " _If_ anyone's here, we could do our best to stay in the dark."

Macey looked to me and I looked to her while Dylan continued to just stare at the other two boys. "Should we?" Macey whispered. I look to the other two as they make their way into the middle of the hallway. I shake my head.

"I'm not taking the risk. If you want to go down there and there's truly no one down there, text me so." I whisper back, fear very evident in my eyes.

Macey nods, smiling softly. "Don't be afraid, everything will be ok. Dylan will stay with you." And so Macey made her way over to Noah and Simon in the middle of the hallway. The three of them made their way down stairs while Dylan shut the door and placed his back against it in attempts to ward off any animatronics that may be stalking around the house. We sat there without any word from the others for quite a few minutes before we heard a series of scampering feet and a door closing behind it. I feel a vibration in my hand and look down at my phone.

 _Macey: That link really did work. Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie are all down stairs. We couldn't see Foxy, but he's bound to be here, too :(_

"Shit." I mutter.

Dylan looked at me from where he stood, back pressed up against the door. "What? What's wrong?"

I looked to him, fear filled in my eyes and mixing in with a few tears. "The link," I whispered out, "it worked. They're all here."

Dylan's eyes widened as he leaned his head back against the door. "Fuck," He muttered. He placed a finger underneath his chin as if he was deep in thought. He looked at me. "Ask Macey if the set of animatronics are from the first, second or fourth game. The layout we have now is very much like the fourth game, but this is all going to depend on what type of animatronics they are."

I nodded and typed in the message before sending it to Macey. We waited for a moment before my phone vibrated once more.

 _Macey: They look like the original one's to me._

"Original," I whisper out to him, too afraid to raise my voice over the volume that I was currently using. "She thinks it's the original set."

Dylan nods, processing the information and thinking over the game mechanics and how to take down each animatronic. "Alright...the original game mechanics...if they follow in suit, Bonnie, and Chica should be pretty easy to handle. I mean, we could just keep the door shut," He said, moving away from the door, only to watch it creak open. His eyes widened as he began to freak out a bit as he kept trying to shut the door only for it to creak back open. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Sh!" I shushed him, placing my finger to my lips, fear already coursing through out my own veins.

He sighed. "I guess we're going to have to treat this as if this was the fourth game. Listen for breathing and shut the door if we hear something. Your phone has a flashlight on it, right?" I nodded and flashed it on real quick to prove my point. "Good. Watch the battery on your phone. We can't let that get too low or we'll be in trouble. I nodded in understanding.

I watched as the hours began to tick by until the time hit two in the morning. I began to fall asleep before Dylan called me over. "Listen," He whispered. I placed my ear against the white wooden door, waiting for any assortment of breathing to hit my ears. I look back up at him and shake my head before turning on my flashlight and shining it down the hallway. Sure enough, an animatronic ducks away and walks away from us. Dylan sighs as he leans against the door again. We're going to have to be on our toes more often."

"Wait," I say, thinking of more of the mechanics that would have to be switched around, "what about Foxy?" I asked.

Dylan cocked an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"In the fourth game," I clarify, backing away from the door a bit, "he waits in the closet, but if there's five of us hiding in two different rooms, what are the chances that his mechanics will stay the same as the original game?"

Dylan thought it over, before looking to the closet that stood across from Macey's bed. "Go check the closet, and keep your flashlight on just in case." I nod before tiptoeing over to the closet. I was appalled to see that Macey's closet was the exact same as the fourth game. I shield my face, the hard wooden floor creaking underneath my feet and weight. I slowly pulled back one door before shinning the light into the room. I held my breath, preparing to be jump scared and to feel pain tear it's way through me.

But pain never came.

I opened one of my eyes to see the closet empty.

Letting out a sigh of relief I looked back over to Dylan. "Empty." I whisper.

He nods as he continues to stare at the door. "Then I'm assuming that he's going to come running down that hallway. But I'm nervous about how we're going to hold the door shut when he bangs on the door."

I looked at him in understanding. "Do...Do you think there is a way for us to possibly get out of here without the animatronics noticing?"

He thinks over it, listening to the door. "Maybe. I don't really know."

I feel another vibration and look down at my phone to see a text from Macey.

 _Macey: Check your camera!_

In confusion, I exit out of my texting app and head over to my camera app. I was shocked to find my camera set up like security cameras from the first game. "Dylan!" I whisper screamed. "My camera! It turned into security cameras!"

"Good! That should help us keep track of where everyone is.

Before we know it, a scream tears through the hallways of the house.

"Simon!" I can hear Noah's voice.

I look on the cameras closest to Macey's room to see Bonnie trying to force Simon's fragile body into the animatronic body, Macey and Noah's door held tightly shut to ensure that Bonnie doesn't get in and go after them next, surely.

It was horrifying to watch. His blood dribbling down the wires and cross beams. His skin tore and his bones broken. We watched as his eyes popped out of the front of the mask and his teeth being shown at the mouth of the Freddy suit.

I gagged and looked away, bile rising through my throat.

My phone vibrated.

 _Macey: Simon'sgone_

I nodded, not bothering to respond.

She knew that I knew.

I looked back at the cameras, moving from the camera that showed Simon on it. I looked at all of the cameras before my eyes widened and I threw myself at the door, beckoning Dylan to follow in suit, which he did. "What's wrong?"

"Foxy." I whispered.

He nodded and pushed all of his weight against the door as Foxy banged on the door, his knocks getting harsher and harsher. I got horrified that he would knock the door in considering the knocks made Dylan nearly lose his footing and made me nearly fall from the force of the knocks. The door and door frame shook angrily as he kept knocking. While Foxy assaulted the door, another scream rang out through the house. A boy scream. Obviously Noah. "Noah's down." I state, face scrunched together in fear, tears streaming down my face.

The knocking wasn't stopping and I couldn't stand for much longer. Not against this type of force. "Macey's alone." Dylan stated worriedly and through a few grunts considering the task at hand.

"We have to get out of here," I said through horrified sobs, still shocked that Foxy hadn't yet given up. "Why has he stayed so long?! He never stays this long in the games!" I cry out.

"This isn't the video games!" Dylan reminds me as we continue to fight off Foxy. "This is real life! They know better!" Finally after what felt like half an hour, Foxy gave up and left, much to our relief. I move away from the door and place my hands on my head.

"We have to get out of here before we're next! Simon and Noah are already gone! Who's to say we're not next! And Macey's alone! We have to get out of here now!" I yell, tears falling down my face quickly.

Dylan sighs and looks at the clock. It's four in the morning. He opens his mouth to speak only to realize something. "The window!"

I look at him like he's crazy. "What?!"

"Give me your phone!" He orders, keeping his back pressed up against the door. I do as he says and watch as he dials Macey's number. "Macey!" From what I can hear from the other side of the line, Macey sounds like she's having a nervous break down. "Macey, I need you to listen! Does the room you're in have a window?!" There's some incomprehensive words spoken on the other side. "Good, Macey. Jump out the window and run to my truck. Get inside and wait for us! We're coming!" And with that he hangs up. "Mikayla," He says lowly, "I need you to do what I just told Macey. Jump out the window and run to my truck," He grabs his keys out of his pocket before throwing them to me. I catch them and look at him, hopeless tears streaming down my face. "If I'm not out in two minutes, then I need you to drive and get out of here! Now!"

"B-But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Get out of here, now!"

I nodded, running to the window and prying it open. I throw one leg out the window and then the other before jumping out of the two story house. The jump from the house compared to the jump down from the truck seemed almost like nothing with the built up adrenaline. When my feet landed on the grass, I heard a sickening snap from my ankle. Too afraid for my life, I ignored the pain and made a sprint towards Dylan's truck, noticing Macey already inside of it. I hop inside and get in the driver's seat in case worse comes to shove with Dylan. I felt horrible when I noticed Macey, sobbing in the back seat.

"He's gone, Mikayla! He's gone!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks quickly, fogging up her glasses. "Noah's gone!" I held Macey as close to me as I could, trying to soothe her as best as I could while I, too, continued to cry.

I waited, hoping to see Dylan come out of the house.

And I felt immense joy when I saw him open the truck door and get inside. I scooted over to the passengers side, allowing him to have the driver's seat while I handed him his keys. His forehead was all bloody and his wrist was all bruised. But I watched as he started the truck and drove off, speeding, attempting to get us all away from the house. As I continued to try to comfort Macey, I watched Dylan, and his bleeding forehead. "What happened?"

"Freddy fucking bit my head, but not enough to cause too much damage." He stated, still speeding. I nodded, holding Macey as close as I could. Horrified for the amount of damage that may have actually been done to his head.

"You're driving to a hospital, right?"

"Yeah, one that's far away from that damn house."


End file.
